fredbears_frightfandomcom-20200214-history
Night 2
Night 2 is the second night of Fredbear's Fright. It takes place the day after Night 1. Tactics Night 2 is significantly more difficult that Night 1, as there are now three animatronics active and all three have different mechanics necessary to defend against them. Dismantled Fredbear will begin on CAM 1A and will make his way to the Office through CAM 4B. He will enter through the right vent, at which point he will appear in the office. Closing the vent will not prevent him from entering, however the sound cue of him entering the vent is a useful tools to determine if the player is in danger. Once he appears in the office the player will need to pull the Hydrolysis lever to spray him with water and drive him off. Prototype is found in CAM 1B and will initially be stationary on the stage. It will eventually move off the stage and pick up and wear the mask in the cardboard box nearby, after which point it will rush the office and attempt to attack the player. If this has happened the only defense against it will be to close the left door to prevent it from entering the office. Prototype can be delayed by watching it on the camera which will slow it's progression. The Hand Puppets initially begin on CAM 3 on their stands, and will leave the camera and wander the building at random. They will attempt to enter the office through the right vent, however they do not appear on CAM 4B so it is necessary to listen for the sound cue. They can be defended against by closing the right vent before they can enter the office. If the player successfully survives until 6AM they will be awarded the next minigame and will continue to Night 3. Minigame This minigame is earned after the player survives until 6 AM and completes the night. The minigame shows Foxy on a stage, presumably Pirate's Cove, dancing for a single child. The player is prompted to use the D'' key to dance. Doing so will result in Purple Guy coming on stage from behind Foxy and deactivating him, at which point the curtains close and the minigame ends. Animatronics *Dismantled Fredbear *Dismantled SpringBonnie *Scrapped Mousiki *Prototype *Hand Puppets Phone call ''Hello... Oh, hey. Welcome back to Fredbear's Fright! I'm hoping that you're starting to get comfortable now. OK, so I have some pretty good news right now. We've been working on the animatronic programming and they seem to be working a bit now. That prototype animatronic endoskeleton is starting to be able to turn around and stuff now, along with the few others having some movement now. I think that's pretty cool, do you think so? Uh... OK, time for a bit more info on things you can operate in your office. So, do you see that pullable lever on the office's ceiling? You can use that to fill up you spray bottle in the morning when you have to go clean out the animatronics. Make sure to only clean the joints as getting liquids on the animatronic parts themselves could damage the electronics inside or even mess up the coding. I know it's silly to have that lever right there instead of a sink but... I guess that doesnt really matter... OK! You have a camera system to look at on your laptop which also is a half restored thing from Freddy Fazbear's. You can check the rooms as people go through the attraction and make sure that no one goes into the attic or somewhere they shouldn't be. Also, keep an eye on Prototype. It seem to move a bit at random times, so just look at it from time to time to make sure it doesn't fall over. Then there's a animatronic moveset operator to the right of your office which is still a work in progress. That should eventually make an animatronic do something spooky when you enter a certain code. All this stuff should be complete in nearly a week, so if something doesnt work correctly or you see some boxes laying around those things will be worked on. Programming the animatronics and working on the building's functions will be our top priority over the next couple of days. Alright, I'll be getting some shuteye. Goodnight. Trivia *Night 2 is the only night in which Phone Guy refers to any of the animatronics by name. Gallery Prototype mask.png|Prototype about to put the mask on Minigame 2 foxy.png|Foxy during the Night 2 minigame Fredbear cam 4b.png|Fredbear Hand Puppet in CAM 4B Bonnie cam 9b.png|Bonnie Hand Puppet in CAM 9B Category:Nights Category:Night 2